Since the emergence of 3G era, the mobile internet is developed at a tremendous speed in the communication network with the growth spurts of the 3G/4G and the popularization of the intelligent mobile phone. Accordingly, the rapid increase of traffic exceeds the expectation of the operator substantially. However, the limited mobile spectrum resources are occupied a lot to only bring small economic benefits.
In another aspect, for both the mobile and fixed networks, the voice communication market has become saturated now, and such value-added services based on the voice communication as Short Messaging Service (SMS) and polyphonic ringtone have shown a declining trend. Whereas, due to the development of the internet business, the data service traffic of the telecom operator gets a huge jump, accordingly, the traffic has become the most valuable growth point of the operator.
However, in this transition process, many problems have been exposed to the operators, resulting in bottleneck in networking, charging, terminal and service. The operator cannot master the traffic demands of application of a user side in different periods so that they cannot carry out operation and management according to the traffic use condition of application of the user side.